Silent Hogwarts
by Progiller
Summary: Es el 2 año de Hermione en Hogwarts y aunque esta contenta con sus amigos, ha empezado a tener una pesadillas horribles. Decidida a encontrar una solución, consigue un hechizo que la ayudará a volver a soñar con normalidad, pero... ¿Acaso el remedio será peor que la enfermedad?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Hacia un tiempo que Hermione había empezado a tener unas pesadillas horribles, más concretamente desde la fiesta de halloween con Nick casi decapitado. Al principio, las aguantaba, después de todo, la primera sólo era un profesor sin rostro vestido con el uniforme de su colegio muggle antes de asistir a Hogwarts. Pero poco a poco, esos sueños fueron empeorando.

Primero se encontraba en una camilla muggle, completamente atada y varias manos que salían de la oscuridad le provocaban heridas en su cuerpo con bisturís. Después se encontró a ella sentada y atada en un sillón médico, siendo devorada viva por insectos. Pero el peor de todos fue el de la noche anterior, donde se encontró atada y vestida con ropa muggle que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y brazos en una camilla, con el profesor Snape, con ropa muggle oscura, y con una sonrisa perversa, arrancandole trozos de carne por cada pregunta que ella respondía mal, y siempre respondía mal, para después llevarla al gran comedor, donde sirvió su carne como una delicia culinaria.

Al despertar, unas nauseas terribles la atacaron, teniendo que ir a los baños de la torre Gryffindor para niñas, vomitando todo lo comido durante la noche. Si antes no le gustaban los filetes, ahora no podía ni verlos. Esos sueños fueron una de las razones por las que iba a la biblioteca, no sólo para investigar sobre la cámara secreta (que por cierto no había nada y tuvo que preguntar a su profesor de historia de la magia), buscaba algún remedio para las pesadillas. Pero todo lo que había eran soluciones que no le habían servido o el significado de las pesadillas.

Gracias al cielo, cuando consiguió el permiso de Lockhart para entrar a la sección prohibida para sacar un libro que la ayudaría a ella y a sus amigos a averiguar si Draco era el heredero de Slytherin, aprovecho para buscar alguna solución a su problema,encontrandolo en un pequeño libro de tapa oscura cuyo nombre era "Pesadillas y malos sueños, remedios mágicos".

Desgraciadamente, la elaboración de la poción multijugos y sus estudios no le permitieron hecharle un vistazo en profundidad, resultando en pesadillas más recurrentes y en un miedo real a dormir. Sus amigos, e incluso profesores, se habían empezado a dar cuenta, pero cada vez que preguntaban por sus ojeras o por su falta de sueño, ella sólo palidecia y se negaba a decir absolutamente nada. Lo peor eran las clases de pociones, ya que no podía observar a la cara a Snape sin arriesgarse a entrar en llanto, tal era el punto, que el profesor ya no le decía nada, y hasta regañaba a cualquiera que se metiera con la niña, incluso los de su casa. Puede que no fuera de su agrado, pero eso no significaba que fuera a permitir que lo que estuviera pasando fuera a peor, tampoco era un monstruo.

Durante el desayuno se dedico a leer el libro, asintiendo ligeramente y sin mirar cuando sus amigos le propusieron ir a ver a Hagrid, y entre remedios que ya sabía, encontró un hechizo que no había visto aún, "Silent memories". La descripción del hechizo le hizo saber que era el correcto, pero una parte en concreto provocó que sus esperanzas cayeran: "el hechizo debe realizarlo otra persona sobre la afectada, teniendo que observar antes dichas pesadillas para que el hechizo sepa que nivel aplicar".

Con esto, Hermione se decidió a abandonar dicha idea, negándose a que nadie viera esas pesadillas, cerrando el libro, no sin antes marcar la página. Pese a que ya había revisado la gran parte del libro, y el único hechizo que parecía capaz de ayudarla era ese, decidió llevárselo consigo a la visita que harían a Hagrid, con la esperanza de ver algún otro que se le hubiera pasado por alto. Mientras salía del gran comedor con sus amigos, se tropezó con Fred, haciendo que el libro cayera frente a él, que lo recogió y lo observo.

\- ¿Problemas de sueño?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

George cogió el libro y lo miró también, abriendolo por la página marcada por la chica.

\- No os importa- dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar el libro.

\- Espera, ¿pesadillas? ¿Por eso has estado tan rara? Y yo que pensé que era por otra cosa- dijo Ron, que al recibir la mirada fulminante de Hermione (que ahora con las ojeras y su evidente falta de sueño era más intimidante aún) se callo inmediatamente.

\- Así que necesitas ayuda- dijo George leyendo la descripción del hechizo.- Por suerte para ti, somos almas caritativas y te vemos como alguien de la familia, así que te ayudaremos- dijo con su habitual sonrisa y devolviendo el libro, con su hermano asintiendo a su lado. Contrario a lo que esperaban, Hermione le arrebato el libro de forma brusca y se encaminó fuera del castillo.

\- No gracias, esto lo resolveré yo misma.

Sin embargo, tanto Harry y Ron como los gemelos Weasley la siguieron hasta la casa de Hagrid, intentando convencerla de que debía dejarse ayudar. Incluso los gemelos habían empezado a mostrar muestras de preocupación, atenuadas por sus chistes, claro está. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, los gemelos entraron para asombro del gran hombre.

\- ¿Y vosotros porque estáis aquí?

Fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo Hermione al vomitar sobre el suelo de su cabaña, esto al ver el gran trozo de carne que colgaba de una pared. Se maldijo a si misma mientras se arrodillaba, repentinamente débil, regañándose por olvidar que Hagrid solía cazar y dejar la carne secándose para cocinarla después.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el gigante, claramente preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione señaló el trozo de carne y dijo con voz débil.

\- El olor... creo... que me levante con el estómago revuelto.

Ante esto, Hagrid cogió el trozo de carne y lo saco de la casa mientras los jóvenes ayudaban a Hermione a sentarse en una silla. Esta vez, los gemelos se abstenieron de contar algún chiste, sabían cuando era el momento de uno. Cuando Hagrid volvió a entrar, Fred se decidió a hablar, sonriendo ligeramente para intentar animar a la niña.

\- Oye, estoy seguro que esas pesadillas tienen que ver con esto, ¿verdad?- al ver que Hermione apartaba la mirada sonrió aún más.- Entonces deja que te ayudemos.

\- ¿Ayudar en que?- pregunto Hagrid visiblemente confundido.

Los gemelos y Harry se dedicaron a explicárselo mientras Ron intentaba consolar a su amiga, que había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, sacando todo lo que llevaba acumulando durante días. Cuando terminaron de explicarselo, Hagrid poso una mano en el hombro de la sollozante niña.

\- Hermione, se que crees que puedes hacerlo sola, pero debes dejar que te ayuden, especialmente con esto.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, acabo asintiendo. Una parte de ella no quería, pero sabía que no había otra solución, y estaba desesperada. No podía seguir con ese ritmo. Con una sonrisa, Fred y George se jugaron a piedra, papel y tijera quien haría el hechizo, resultando George el ganador. Cogió el libro y empezó a leer, después de un rato, levantó la vista.

\- Vale, el hechizo es en verdad simple, pero igualmente aquí pone que antes de empezar hay que descartar algunas cosas, ¿has tenido algo de estrés últimamente? Porque si es así no hay que hacer el hechizo.

\- No- dijo Hermione tras un suspiro-, ya descarte esa posibilidad. Y ya se lo que vas a decir, pero el mural de "enemigos del heredero temblad" no me ha provocado la falta de sueño, créeme.

\- Entonces es algo más profundo, y según esto "el hechizo ayuda a superar traumas profundos". Muy bien, vamos con esto entonces.

Con una sonrisa, George preparo su varita y señaló a Hermione, quien había cerrado los ojos y temblaba ligeramente. Cuando la punta de la varita tocó su frente, George se vio envuelto en oscuridad. Cuando se disipó un poco, se encontraba en un pasillo de colegio muggle, y, en el fondo, vio a Hermione corriendo, huyendo de algo, aunque no lo distinguía. Cuando se acerco más pudo ver que era un profesor con un uniforme muggle, alto y sin rostro alguno, solo poseía una boca grotesca que sonreía con maldad.

La pobre chica intentaba huir, pero al final el monstruo la atrapó y, ante la asombrada mirada de George, se la comió de un bocado. La oscuridad envolvió a George, y cuando se disipó vio a Hermione atada a una camilla rodeada por diversas manos que salían de la oscuridad que la cortaban y dañaban con bisturís en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Otra vez oscuridad, esta vez, un foco iluminó una silla donde Hermione estaba atada, pidiendo ayuda mientras lloraba. De repente, un millar de insectos empezaron a cubrirla, provocándole heridas por las que entraban y se la comían, de dentro hacia afuera.

La sala volvió a oscureserse, y está vez vio a Hermione atada a una camilla, con el mismo profesor Snape, vestido con ropas muggle, algo que George no concebía, y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Daba vueltas alrededor de la camilla mientras lamia un cuchillo ensangrentado.

\- ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 46 dividida por 66?- pregunto. Ante la respuesta tartamudeante de Hermione, que apenas se entendía, clavo el cuchillo en el muslo.- ¡MAL! Y ya sabes lo que pasa si contestas mal.

Ignorando los llantos y gritos de dolor, empezó a arrancar pedazos de carne de la niña, y cuando hubo reunido una buena cantidad, los colocó sobre el pecho de la horrorizada Hermione.

\- Vamos a dar de comer al colegio.

Tras esto, salió al gran comedor, empezando a lanzar la carne a los alumnos, que la devoraban con avidez. En ese momento, la oscuridad volvió y George fue expulsado de la mente de la niña, cayendo al piso y tirando en el proceso una silla. Su hermano se agachó de inmediato, preguntándole que le había pasado, pero George solo miraba a Hermione, que ahora lloraba aún más.

Recobrándose del susto, abrazo a Hermione, quien devolvió el abrazo aún lloriqueando, ignorando a los presentes que los miraban confundidos.

\- Caray, esas si son pesadillas, y ahora veo porque te provocó la carne. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ante esto, la niña río un poco. Fred miró inquisitivamente a su hermano, pero el le lanzó una mirada de "ya te lo contaré después". Tras separarse, colocó de nuevo la silla y volvió su mirada al libro para estudiar la siguiente parte del hechizo.

\- Bien, ¿preparada?

Hermione asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. George volvió a preparar su varita y tocó la frente de la niña. Hermione sintió en ese momento como el mundo se desbanecia a su alrededor, comenzando a chillar.

Cayó en el suelo de la cabaña de Hagrid, solo que está vez estaba completamente vacía y más oscura de lo habitual, con la chimenea apagada y una mochila exactamente igual a la que usaba cuando iba a su colegio muggle. Con un terror creciente, salió de la cabaña y se encontró algo inusual.

El castillo y todos sus alrededores estaban sumidos en una inmensa niebla.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La niebla era muy espesa, tanto, que no podía ver nada a más de 2 metros delante de ella. Hermione volvió a entrar en la casa de Hagrid mientras se mentalizaba. "Recuerda", se dijo a si misma, "esto es mi mente, es lo que hace el hechizo, no es real". Ya más tranquila, fue hacia la mochila, si estaba ahí, era por algo. Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, solo que en un tamaño mayor, de color gris claro y con un dibujo de un conejo sonriente en la parte trasera, con dos bolsillos exteriores en los que podía colocar algo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como le gustaba su mochila.

Al abrirla se encontró con varias cosas, entre ellas un papel doblado que decidió leer después de revisar la mochila. El objeto que más le impacto fue la vieja radio de su padre, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando emitió una ligera estática durante unos 5 segundos antes de apagarse por completo. Si no fuera porque sabía que estaba en su mente, se preguntaría como coño podía funcionar en Hogwarts cuando esos objetos no funcionaban allí. Lo siguiente era una lámpara de aceite, así que supuso que tendría que ser sabia con su uso. El último objeto era una llave que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Una vez que vio todo, desdoblo el papel:

"Los malos recuerdos se guardan muy bien en la memoria, al igual que nosotros hacemos lo mismo con nuestros objetos personales al meterlos en los baúles"

"Un enigma, y muy sencillo", pensó Hermione. Al leer el acertijo y después ver otra vez la llave, recordó de donde le sonaba, era la llave de su baúl. Sabiendo donde ir, guardo la nota y la llave en la mochila, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo con lo demás objetos, una intuición le dijo que era mejor dejarlos a mano, por lo que colocó la radio y la lámpara en los bolsillos laterales. Sabiendo a donde dirigirse, salió de la casa y se encaminó al castillo.

La niebla no sólo era espesa y le impedía ver bien el camino, sino que además era fría. Aparte de esto, la humedad se sentía en el aire, haciendo que su túnica y chaqueta se pegaran a su piel. Pese a saber que todo era parte de su mente (¿qué otra cosa podría ser?), el frío y la humedad se sentían muy reales. Tras unos minutos al fin llegó a las puertas del castillo y tras abrirlas, provocando que emitieran un sonido lastimero, como si no hubieran sido abiertas en años, consiguio entrar al vestíbulo.

Ahí vio con horror que los relojes de arena que guardaban el puntaje de las casas estaban destrozados, con las gemas esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando se asomo al gran comedor, tuvo que reprimir una arcada. Todas las mesas poseían comida en descomposición, especialmente carne, las moscas volaban por todo el salón y una gruesa capa de polvo pintaba sobre las mesas y las banderas (ahora raidas y cubiertas de moho) de las casas.

Mientras una parte de sí misma empezó a preguntarse si esto no era un sueño (al fin y al cabo, era demasiado real), empezó a cruzar los diversos pasillos y subir las escaleras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando se encontraba en una esquina de un pasillo que ibs hacia la torre de su casa, su radio empezó a emitir una estática suave. Sacándola del bolsillo, Hermione intentó sintonizar algún canal, como le había enseñado su padre, pero no funcionó.

Rindiéndose, guardo otra vez la radio, cruzó la esquina y lo que encontró fue un pasillo vacío con una persona de espaldas a ella vestida únicamente con unos pantalones, dada la oscuridad del pasillo, no encontró nada raro en el joven. Su instinto le decía que no se acercará, pero no podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor era alguien real o, al menos, algo que su mente creó para ayudarla.

\- ¿Ho...hola?- dijo con voz temblorosa a la vez que se acercaba. La radio desprendía una estática más fuerte a cada paso que daba.- ¿Es...estas bien?

Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, se horrorizo al ver el estado del joven. A su espalda le faltaba un trozo de carne, viéndose parte del hueso, le faltaba gran parte del brazo izquierdo y era completamente calvo. Cuando el ser se dio la vuelta, le entraron arcadas a Hermione, tenía el estómago abierto, con sus tripas al descubierto y colgando, varios insectos se veían dentro de el. Su rostro estaba congelado en una mueca de angustia, aunque era difícil saberlo, ya que tenía todos sus dientes podridos, la nariz casi desaparecida y sus cuencas vacías supuranres de pus (Hermione pudo ver, aún en estado de shock, un gusano reptando dentro).

La criatura alzó su brazo derecho en dirección a la chica, quien retrocedió asustada. En un acto reflejo, metió su mano en la túnica para coger su varita, topandose con la desagradable sorpresa de que no la tenía, estaba indefensa. Pensó en retroceder, pero sabía que ese era el camino más rápido hacia su objetivo, además de que nada le garantizaba que los otros caminos estuvieran libres, por lo que hizo acopio de valor y paso corriendo, intentando ir lo más lejos posible de ese ser.

Desgraciadamente, consiguió agarrarla por la túnica, para horror de Hermione. Mientras luchaba por liberarse, noto el aliento fétido en su nuca, así que se quito como pudo la túnica por la manga que el ser agarró, sacó la mochila por el otro brazo y salió corriendo, dejando atrás su túnica. Una parte de ella se decía que era su mente, no podía hacerle daño pero otra, más fuerte, decía a gritos que no pensaba averiguarlo.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la radio empezó a disminuir su ruido hasta que se detuvo por completo, momento en el que Hermione se detuvo a respirar. Tras recuperar el aliento, miró la radio, que volvía a estar en completo silencio, deduciendo que su uso radicaba en avisarla de los peligros. Volvió a guardarla y siguió su camino, preguntándose como era posible que esto se sintiera tan real, después de todo, era su mente. Al final, llegó a las escaleras finales, con los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, solo que estaban muy cambiados, estando vacíos y podridos, con algunos de ellos mostrando los cadáveres en descomposición de los retratados, antaño tan habladores y simpáticos, ahora muertos y silenciosos.

Hermione se decidió a ignorarlos, avanzando hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda, que daba hacia su casa. Este se encontraba vacío, pero Hermione vio con horror algunas manchas de sangre en el. Pensando en cómo entrar, repitió una y otra vez la contraseña de esa semana y algunas anteriores, pero permaneció cerrada. Como último recurso, la chica tiro suavemente del cuadro, sorprendiendose cuando este se abrió, revelando la sala común de Gryffindor, completamente a oscuras, por lo que antes de entrar encendió la lámpara, que desprendió un halo de luz tranquilizador para la niña. Era hora de buscar su baúl.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Adentrándose en la sala, vio que era igual a la del mundo real, salvo por la leve capa de polvo en los sillones y muebles. Lo más extraño eran las dos escaleras que iban a las habitaciones, la de los chicos estaban bloqueadas por escombros, mientras que las de chicas estaban libres. Dirigiéndose allí, empezó a subir lentamente. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto compartido, la radio comenzó con una leve estática, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera de los nervios. Al llegar, abrió lentamente la puerta, sorprendiendose por el interior.

Las camas estaban en perfecto estado, excepto por una, la suya. Se acerco con cautela, pues el ruido de la radio se hacía más fuerte, y se colocó a un lado de su cama, dejando la lámpara sobre el baúl. Su cama estaba raida en su totalidad, despojada de sábanas y mantas además de estar cubierta por moho. Antes de que pudiera alejarse para ir abrir finalmente su baúl, sintió una mano aferrándose a su pierna. Con un grito, dio una fuerte patada a dicha mano y se alejo,viendo con horror lo que salía de debajo de su cama.

Se trataba de una niña pequeña, de unos 7 años máximo, con dos muñones como piernas y los ojos cosidos con alambres. Su boca era completamente negra y torcida, de la que salía una lengua larga y putrefacta. Con un grito, salto y se aferro a la pierna izquierda de Hermione, mordiendola con fuerza, haciendo que la pobre gimiera de dolor.

Empezó a sacudir su pierna con rapidez y el terror reflejado en su rostro, pero el ser seguía fijamente agarrado con sus dientes. Cuando Hermione empezó a notar la sangre corriendo por su pierna, empezó a pisotear al ser hasta que la soltó. Antes de que este pudiera recuperarse, la niña, presa del pánico, comenzó a pisotearlo con más fuerza que antes, ignorando el dolor en su pierna, deteniéndose sólo cuando el ser se quedó inmóvil y la radio se quedó en silencio.

Hermione retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, deslizándose por esta hasta sentarse, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y comenzando a llorar. Sentía dolor, mucho, y eso solo significaba una cosa... podía morir. Ahora entendía porque ese dichoso libro estaba en la sección prohibida, lejos del alcance de los estudiantes. Se maldijo por no querer comentar su problema con un profesor. Levantándose, se dirigió a George, en un vano intento de salir de allí. Prefería mil veces a tratar con un profesor que con esto.

\- ¡George! ¡Si puedes oírme, deja el hechizo!

Y así siguió durante unos 2 minutos, gritando inútilmente. Sabía que no la escucharía, pero al menos se estaba desahogando. Tras mentalizarse que la única manera de salir de allí era seguir con el hechizo, se dirigió cojeando (y evitando al ser muerto) al baúl. Colocó la lámpara en el suelo y sacó la llave de su mochila, abriendo el dichoso baúl, al momento, la llave se convirtió en polvo en sus manos, asombrando a Hermione, pero no le dio más importancia.

Este estaba casi vacío, a excepción de varias cosas, una de ellas sacó una sonrisa de alivio a Hermione. Era un botiquín muggle, pero lo que le extraño fue que en un lateral ponía el nombre de su antiguo colegio muggle. No sabía porque, pero un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Colocando el botiquín en el suelo, se reviso la pierna, que poseía la marca de la mordedura en su piel. Gracias a dios, no eran muy profundas, pero si salía mucha sangre de ahí, y tenía que detenerlo. Abrió el botiquín y sacó vendas y una gasa, cubriendo la herida rápidamente y asegurándose de que no se soltara.

Una vez hecho esto, guardo el botiquín en la mochila y observo el resto del baúl. Encima de restos raidos de ropa se encontraban dos cosas, una llave y una nota. La llave la guardo en su mochila, abriendo acto seguido la nota, cuyo papel estaba amarillento.

"El saber se cultiva, y las clases son sus huertos. Pero todo tiene un inicio, empezando por los primeros años que harán historia"

Hermione leyó la nota varias veces, asegurándose de entenderla bien. Era obvio que tenía que ir a una de sus clases de primer año, específicamente la de historia de la magia, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Tras guardar la nota, cogió la lámpara y se dio la vuelta, topandose con algo que la aterro. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, que escribía una sola frase.

"Tiene hambre, y quiere carne"

Por un momento se quedó de piedra, leyendo la frase. No sabía porque, pero un terror profundo se adueñó de ella. Por un momento pensó en lo que atacó a la señora norris, pero lo descarto enseguida. Paso con cuidado a su alrededor, alejándose todo lo posible de la sangre. Tras esto, bajo las escaleras para salir finalmente de la torre de su casa, volviendo una vez más a las solitarias y silenciosas escaleras.

Con un objetivo claro, fue directamente a la clase, esquivando silenciosamente a los monstruos que encontraba, que para su suerte, ignoraban el sonido de la radio. Tras varios minutos, llegó por fin a la clase en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo. Mientras se acercaba iba sacando la llave, abriendo la puerta nada más llegar. Se topo con una oscuridad penetrante, por lo que tuvo que encender su lámpara, deseando encontrar más aceite, ya que se le iba acabando, y, para su sorpresa, la clase que encontró no era la que ella tenía en su 1 año en Hogwarts, no, era su clase de primaria en su escuela muggle.

Entró lentamente, sintiendo un deje de nostalgia entremezclado con algo de angustia, pero, ¿por qué este último? Ella no recordaba nada malo de su estancia en esa escuela, todo lo contrario, eran buenos recuerdos, ¿no? Intento recordar algo de su vida allí, pero no pudo sacar nada más que algunas clases y unos recreos solitarios. Se acerco a la mesa doble que ella compartía con... ¿quién?

Por más que lo intentará, no conseguía recordar quién se sentaba a su lado. Por el momento, decidió ignorarlo, centrándose en los objetos que había en las dos mesas. La suya tenía una chapa de un libro junto a una foto, en la cual aparecía ella con sus padres junto a la escuela, en su primer día de clase, pero algo fallaba. Alguien faltaba, lo sabía, pero por más que rebuscara en sus recuerdos, no lo lograba identificar, y ese sentimiento aumento cuando dio la vuelta a la foto y leyó la dedicatoria: "primer día de las pequeñas Granger".

Aún consternada, vio la otra mesa, que poseía la chapa de una muñeca y una nota con otra adivinanza:

"La limpieza es importante, pero para ello se necesitan las debidas herramientas, y como tales, se guardan en un sitio especial".


End file.
